


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Convictstuck, Gangs, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and you're innocent. You didn't kill your father, you've been framed! But you're now serving that man's time and that's wrong. They were wrong.</p>
<p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you're gonna kill that rat. Your brother turned you in for a crime he committed. Once you get out of this prison, you're gonna kill him.</p>
<p>Your name is Jake English, and you almost got away with it. You're sweet niece was murdered and you almost killed the man who did it, you were imprisoned for assault.</p>
<p>Your name is Dirk Strider, and you were imprisoned for a different crime. You tried to rob a bank with your buddies and you have a good feeling one of them told the cops where you lived. But everyone is afraid of you, so it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

"You don't understand!" John said to the two policemen, distressed "I didn't do it! I didn't kill my dad! You have to believe me!" 

They were taking John to his cell, ignoring everything he was saying. Once they got to it they unlocked it and shoved John into it, locking it back "Enjoy your new friend Strider!" one of them said, laughing, they both walked away. 

John looked at the blonde teen on the bottom bunk, he looked to be about John's age, maybe a little older. He grinned, opened his eyes and sat up "Hey, name's Dave, what's yours?" he asked, the chilling red color greeted him. 

The younger blue eyed one shuddered "J-John" he said fearfully, shrinking back from him. 

Dave stood up walking closer to him "No need to be scared of me, I just want to make friends!" he chuckled "I just asking you a few questions, nothing more." 

John nodded nervously, this guy was really intimidating, with his murderous red eyes and his insane grin. The boy couldn't help but be afraid, on top of having a mentally unstable roommate, he was in prison, with murderers, sexual offenders, robbers, the list could go on forever. 

Dave smirked "You don't look like you belong here, what are you in for?" he asked simply. He was curious about the skittish boy and wanted to learn more about him. He had an idea, since he heard him screaming about his innocence. The whole ward did. 

John bit the inside of his lip as he spoke "I was framed. You're right, I don't belong here." He was a bit nervous speaking to the taller male. 

"Huh? Framed for what?" Dave got interested, he pulled a chair out from the table in his cell and dragged it to the spot he was standing in. He sat in it, crossing his arms. 

"Murder. Someone murdered my dad..." John looked at the floor a bit grimly. He was still very upset about it, he didn't want to cry in front of a criminal although. 

Dave nodded "I see, sorry about your loss man. Me however, I'm in here because some shithead I use to call my brother, rat on me to the police." He bearer down on his teeth in anger "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker once I get out. Even though I have another five years, I'll wait." 

Dave looked terrifying when he was angry, John tensed up at this as he braced himself for whatever was coming at him. He only heard a chuckle escape from Dave. 

"You're adorable John. You really think I'll hurt you?" Dave asked "You'll have my full protection in here. Only if you obey me. Got that?" He leaned forward in his chair, awaiting John's answer. 

John thought that he'd be asked to do something terrible if he agreed. So he simply shook his head "I'm sorry, but I can't accept." 

Dave then leaned back and smirked "Then welcome to hell, good luck and have fun dealing with those pricks in the other wards."


End file.
